Finals
by MerlinPsych
Summary: Just a random little fic of Sherlock and John texting the night before finals in around 9th grade. Sherlock is bored, John is trying to study, and there is some friendly arguing. Rated for a teeny tiny bit of minor swearing. Includes Kid!Lock and Kid!John who go to school together. Also mentions Moriarty, Donovan, Mycroft and Anderson. Sherlock is awful at astronomy... ENJOY!


A/N: These are all texts from John and Sherlock the night before finals. Obviously, John is signed JW and Sherlock is SH. This is sort of AU, I guess, since they didn't go to school together. High school aged Kid!Lock probably. If things sound too American at any point, I'm really sorry. I am American and I don't know if any of the school stuff I mentioned is different over there...

Anyhow, please enjoy and tell me what you think!

-MerlinPsych

* * *

**Bored-SH**

**Bored-SH**

**BORED!-SH**

**Sherlock, shouldn't you be studying for finals?-JW**

**I already know all the material of any interest to me. -SH**

**What about astronomy?-JW**

**DULL! -SH**

**Well, don't you want to pass?-JW**

**Whatever for? I'm a genius. I hardly need a letter to tell me that.-SH**

**Fine. Well I'm not a genius. I'm going back to work. -JW**

**John, I'm BORED!-SH**

**JOHN! –SH**

**Alright. If you're SO bored how about we quiz each-other? –JW**

**Okay. Who stole Jenny Larkson's phone last week? –SH**

**Huh? I don't know! Nobody does! I don't even know if it ****_was_**** actually stolen! She could have pretended for attention. I meant questions for finals, Sherlock! –JW**

**But Jooooohn! It's such an easy question! –SH**

**So you know, then? –JW**

**Of course I know! It's child's play John! –SH**

**Well, why didn't you tell anyone? –JW**

**Because it was her parents, obviously. They got sick of her texting constantly and took it away without telling her. After all, her grades were dropping. That's been quite clear. You were the one passing back the tests on Monday; you should have known. Besides, her parents are terrible actors. They pretended to be worried about Jenny's missing phone but they didn't act surprised at all. Mrs. Larkson was also playing with her hair which is an obviously common nervous habit, which appeared of course because she was LYING. I'm surprised everyone didn't know. Idiots. –SH**

**Yeah, well, whatever Sherlock. I doubt that will be on finals. My turn now. Who developed the first heliocentric theory for our solar system? –JW**

**I refuse to answer that idiotic question John. –SH**

**Because you don't know the answer. –JW**

**Of course I know! –SH**

**Really? Who? –JW**

**Okay, so I don't know. But it doesn't matter, John! I don't need such knowledge as a consulting detective! –SH**

**No, just to pass school. It was Copernicus, by the way. –JW**

**DULL! –SH**

**Come on, Sherlock! Your family will be upset if you don't pass! –JW**

**My mother is not involved in my life so I doubt it will matter to her. –SH**

**Well, what about the rest of your family? -JW**

**Meaning Mycroft? Good. He deserves it. –SH**

**What did he do this time? –JW**

**I found another camera in my locker last week. And of course he just ****_had _****to go on at me about school! –SH**

**Which part of school? Your grades? –JW**

**Sherlock? -JW**

**Is it your grades? –JW**

**Wait –JW**

**Sherlock… -JW**

**Are people picking on you again? –JW**

**SHERLOCK -JW**

**I know you're seeing these messages. You're too bored to ignore them. – JW**

**It wasn't a big deal. Never mind. –SH**

**They ARE picking on you again, aren't they?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! –JW**

**It's no matter. I'm still here, aren't I? –SH**

**Sherlock! You can't just let them beat you up all the time! –JW**

**What's the point? I've fought back before. They aren't worth the effort. –SH**

**You could always tell me. I have your back, you know… -JW**

**Stupid expression, "have your back". Who comes up with these things? –SH**

**Look, don't ignore me, okay? This is serious. –JW**

**It's nothing to worry about. I don't care what anyone thinks. –SH**

**Who was it this time? Anderson? –JW**

**Of course not. Anderson is a sniveling coward. –SH**

**Who then? Donovan? –JW**

**Donovan rarely resorts to physical violence. –SH**

**Wait a min- Oh god. Was it Moriarty?! –JW**

**SHERLOCK! –JW**

**IT WAS WASN'T IT –JW**

**IS THIS WHY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN AT SCHOOL –JW**

**ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT! –JW**

**There's no need to get so worked up John. –SH**

**Is that right? What has he done this time?! –JW**

**You know what? I think I'm done being bored now. Talk to you later John. Enjoy your studying. –SH**

**Sherlock you have got to be kidding me –JW**

**Don't make me come over there –JW**

**That's it. I'm done. I'll be there in a minute. –JW**

**WAIT! STOP! –SH**

**Why? –JW**

**Okay, okay it was Moriarty. But I'm fine, I swear. – SH**

**Then why haven't you been in school? - JW**

**Mycroft's kept me home studying. –SH**

**You are a terrible liar –JW**

**Well, I tried. Want to study now? Let's study. –SH**

**Fine. But if I find out you're in the hospital again… -JW**

**Don't get yourself into trouble, John. I'll be back in school tomorrow. -SH**

**You'd better be. Finals start tomorrow. –JW**

**I only have easy classes anyway. –SH **

**Like…? –JW **

**AP Calculus and Orchestra. –SH**

**Calculus? Good grief! –JW**

**Child's play. –SH**

**I'm crazy with worry over Advanced Geometry… -JW**

**Why? –SH**

**It's HARD! –JW**

**Said no one ever. –SH**

**No, said everyone ****_except _****you –JW**

**Exactly. Easy. –SH**

**Wh-what? That doesn't even make sense Sherlock! –JW**

**Hmm –SH**

**Well, what about orchestra then? Are your finals solo? –JW**

**Yes, of course. –SH**

**Well thank god for that, although I don't know why you insist on not playing with the group –JW**

**Because they are invalids and they can't count. –SH**

**One of them played triplets as if we were in 4/4 and not 3/4 and they always mess up on their shifts. –SH**

**Not everyone can be a virtuoso, you know –JW**

**Exactly. So why must I play with everyone? –SH**

**Because it's ****_orchestra_**** Sherlock! Orchestra! Not a soloist class! –JW**

**I don't care. Everyone else is stupid. –SH**

**WOW. –JW**

**Thank you. –SH**

**That was sarcasm –JW**

**How am I supposed to tell over text? –SH**

**Because- I DON'T KNOW! I give up. Let's study! –JW**

**Fine. –SH**

**What is the third planet from the sun? –JW**

**Don't care. –SH**

**TRY –JW**

**Pluto –SH**

**Wrong. Pluto isn't even a planet, Sherlock! –JW**

**It isn't? –SH**

**No. It's a dwarf planet! –JW**

**Why should I care? –SH**

**BECAUSE! It's bloody simple Sherlock! EVERYONE knows that! –JW**

**As long as you don't post this to your blog. –SH**

**It's a dwarf planet because it hasn't cleared the neighborhood around its orbit. And the third planet is EARTH. –JW**

**Wait. Hold on a minute. –SH**

**Why? –JW**

**I need to delete all of this useless new information. –SH**

**SHERLOCK! – JW**

**… -JW**

**…- JW**

**Are you done yet? –JW**

**Alright. Yep. –SH**

**Third planet from the sun? –JW**

**Don't know, don't care. –SH**

**WOW. –JW**

**Thank you. –SH**

**Sarcasm again. –JW**

**How predictable. –SH**

**You didn't know –JW**

**Then your sarcasm has failed. –SH**

**Fine. Ask me something. –JW**

**Name 62 poisonous plants of Central America. –SH**

**What? Sherlock that is ****_not _****going to be on finals! Besides, we had human geography this year. –JW**

**Possibly more useless than astronomy, if that is possible. This knowledge is far more helpful, especially if you want to be, oh, I don't know… A detective, or a doctor… -SH**

**Don't tell me you do this every year- JW**

**How did you pass all those years to get into this grade –JW**

**Mycroft pulled a few strings. –SH**

**You aren't learning the curriculum then? Ever? –JW**

**I have created my own. –SH**

**What is that supposed to mean?! –JW**

**It means that I learn only what I need from school and find more information elsewhere. You know that. –SH**

**Well, to be a doctor you actually have to pass school for real. Give me a question. A real one. –JW**

**Fine. Let me find a study guide! –SH**

**Okay. –JW**

**I can't do this John. It's all too easy, too useless, too dull! –SH**

**Worst. Study partner. Ever! –JW**

**It's hardly my fault. You shouldn't need to study, John! –SH**

**WOW. Okay, right, I'm going to stop texting now. –JW**

**John? –SH**

**That "WOW" was sarcasm, right? –SH**

**Joooohn? –SH**

**JOHN I'M STILL BORED –SH**

**Are you coming back? –SH**

**Are you angry with me John? –SH**

**John? –SH**

**I'm BUSY. –JW**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I think this is obvious, but I don't own Sherlock, just in case someone thinks they need to sue me or something. I'm just a fangirl and this isn't in any way for profit.


End file.
